Negative V2
by Otaku seikatsu
Summary: "Por tu crueldad, serás castigado. Te maldigo con lo que más detestas, mientras más odies a ello más te amará, y cuando lo ames, aquello te aborrecerá" La maldición no afectaba al Lord del Oeste, ya que él mismo se creía incapaz de amar. Editado, Versión 2


Negative

"Por tu crueldad, serás castigado. Te maldigo con lo que más detestas, mientras más odies a ello más te amará, y cuando lo ames, aquello te aborrecerá"

Un hombre de gran elegancia caminaba por sus tierras, recordando aquellas palabras que le parecían insignificantes. Hacía más de 300 años que ello había sucedido, una maldición hecha por una repúgnate mujer, una sucia e inútil hechicera. Nunca nada haría que el gran Lord del oeste amara, para él, el amor era un sentimiento inmundo. Solo los inferiores humanos podrían sentirlo, pero un ser de la elite, un Daiyoukai, como él, nunca se rebajaría a amar, se creía incapaz de ello.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que el hanyou Naraku habla sido destruido. Sesshomaru dejó el cuidado de Rin a la anciana Kaede, y la visitaba cada cierto tiempo. En algún momento volvió a sentir la presencia, mucho tiempo desaparecida, de aquella sacerdotisa, la mujer del hibrido.

Una mañana en el sengoku, algo sucedió. Aquella humana salió de la choza y exclamó por lo alto que se le acabó el amor por aquel hombre que no la miraba, tocaba, ni mucho menos amaba. El hanyou no la siguió, ella simplemente se fue, jurando que no volvería y que nadie la siguiera, ella forjaría su propio destino.

El ser frío había ido a visitar a su protegida, a paso lento fue directo al bosque, volando lentamente, como raramente hacía y lo escuchó. Eran gritos de lucha, que se desarrollaba unos metros adelante, el poder que emanaban los seres era sorprendente, y la curiosidad le ganó, fue a mirar lo que sucedía. Lo que vió lo sorprendió, era aquella humana, luchando contra un demonio de gran nivel, y lo más extraordinario, ganándole. El enfrentamiento se extendió horas, y la mujer no desistía, aunque en sus fracciones se denotaba el cansancio, su energía estaba logrando su cometido, derrotando a aquel youkai.

Cuando todo se acabó la miko se dirigió a las raíces de un árbol cercano, y lentamente se acostó sobre estas, y cerró sus ojos. El peli-plata estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó una voz tenue.

– ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero cuando vio que estaba reanudando su caminar –no te vayas por favor – suplicó ella abriendo sus ojos. El no respondió simplemente se fue alejando, detestaba a las personas débiles, sin duda odiaba a esa mujer.

– Esta bien, no tienes por qué cumplir una de mis peticiones, simplemente soy una humana ¿no? – pronuncio la oji-cielo con tristeza –Buscaré donde ir –se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, y se dispuso a ir en dirección contraria a la aldea.

Aquello extraño al youkai, ella debería volver a donde el bastardo, ¿y entonces por qué no lo hacía?, se tranquilizó, ese no era su problema, su camino y vida no tenía nada que con ver aquella inferior humana. Y fue cuando sintió una flecha cruzando sobre su hombro y que destruía a una extensión de aquel ser que esa mujer había aniquilado anteriormente. Pareciera que aquel monstruo quería atacarlo para revivir, y esa flecha cargada de energía purificadora lo salvó. Se sintió entupido al enfrascarse en sus pensamientos, y descuidar su retaguardia, pero más estúpido le pareció la acción de la miko, ella sabía que aquel ser no podría hacerle nada, pero aun así lo ataco para protegerlo.

Deseaba saber que se prendía con aquello y volteó, solo para ver como ella se desmayaba, y caía al suelo. Sin duda aquella era la más inútil de las humanas. Había agotado su energía restante en un ataque sin fundamento. Se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos, la tomo entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dejarla en la aldea, pero recordó que se estaba dirigiendo en sentido contrario a ella, entonces comprendió que la mujer ya no residía ahí, así que se dispuso a tomar otro camino, hacia las tierras del Oeste.

Los días pasaron rápido, al inicio el youkai no consentía que la humana se quedara en su palacio, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró. Al cabo de una semana ella despertó, espetando que se iría inmediatamente, pero lastimosamente no pudo, su energía no le daban ni para dar tres simples pasos. Eso desesperó al oji-oro, pero al pasar el tiempo ya no le importo nada.

La miko estaba recuperándose, ahora podía caminar más, la observaba, desde lo alto de sus territorios, dando paseos por sus extensos jardines. Recién llegada ella tenía una mirada vacía, pero ahora tenía brillo especial, algo que no lograba identificar. El sabía que la oji-cielo suponía que él nunca estaba en el palacio, nada más alejado de la realidad, siempre estaba allí, vigilándola, como si viéndola ella se iría más deprisa. Había algo en aquella persona que lo volvía loco, pero del odio, la odiaba tanto, más de lo que había sentido por su padre, más de lo que sentía por cualquier humano, quería matarla, pero su honor no lo concedía, le debía algo, aunque fuera insignificante.

No sabía porque la seguía, ella lo estaba llevando a una parte del jardín, dijo que quería decirle algo y eso lo desesperaba, sabía que le faltaba poco para que se largara de sus territorios, y talvez de eso quería hablar.

– Sesshomaru –susurró ella mientras seguía mirando al frente – yo... – quedó estática, en shock. Pasaron minutos y ninguno decía nada, Kagome giró y lo miró con sus ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en su rostro –sé que te parecerá tonto, pero solo sucedió –pronuncio con una voz dulce y resignada – yo, yo te amo con locura –aquellas palabras las dijo con un tono de voz irreconocible para el youkai, sonaba tan estúpido. Sin hacer sonido, él se acercó a ella y tomo con una de sus manos por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, y levantándola un poco del suelo.

– Tonterías –presionó más su cuello, rápidamente sintió como el corazón de la mujer detenía su ritmo, que inició descontrolado. ella no hacía nada, simplemente lo miraba, con ese brillo que surgió en los días anteriores. Él entonces comprendió lo que significaba, ese ser inferior tenía sentimientos hacia él, que patético. La soltó del cuello y no dijo nada más, le dio la espalda y se fue hacia su aposento.

Ese mismo día Kagome se fue. No quería saber nada sobre él, aunque ya sabía que esa sería su respuesta, eso no significó que le doliera menos. Se confesó para ser sincera con ella misma y dejar las ilusiones, y sin duda funcionó, la reacción del hombre la daño tanto que el amor que sentía se estaba evaporando poco a poco. Con el pasar del tiempo, sin duda lo olvidaría. Pero con lo que ella no contaba es que ese amor, se estaba convirtiendo en odio y en uno muy poderoso.

Sesshomaru se sentía extraño, hacía más de dos ciclos lunares que la ex mujer del hibrido se había marchado, y no consentía el vació del castillo, sin duda había gastado tanto tiempo en vigilarla y esperar que ella se fuera, que ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Ese día iba a recoger a Rin, ella había decidido quedarse con él un tiempo, y como estaban en paz, podría saber cómo era una vida normal con él y decidir donde quedarse.

Caminó en vez de volar, quería sentir la vida de la naturaleza, y lentamente siguió su recorrido. De momento le llego el recuerdo de Jaken, lo había mandado hace algún tiempo con Totosai, para que aprendiera algo y lo dejara solo, aquella fue una buena decisión. Volvería para la primavera.

Después de algún tiempo, pudo divisar la entrada de la aldea, y con un movimiento rápido giro su cabeza. En un lugar un poco apartado, sentía el olor fuerte de la humana, la miko. Sin pensarlo se estaba dirigiendo allí, cuando reaccionó, se encontraba en un prado, en el que en el medio había un pozo devora huesos, y era donde emanaba el aroma de la miko desaparecida. No había rastro de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho se fue a la aldea, donde lo esperaba Rin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con una extraña bolsa para cargar cosas.

–Señor Sesshomaru –saludo la niña con su mano. El simplemente asintió y giro para devolverse, la castaña lo siguió y así emprendieron el camino hacia el gran Palacio del oeste.

Por la distancia y la poca capacidad de resistencia de la ya joven chica, acamparon en medio del camino, Sesshomaru hizo rápidamente una fogata y Rin saco de su "bolsa" una comida ya preparada para la ocasión. Caída la noche, la protegida del demonio se durmió en el suelo con la estola del Lord cubriéndola, y este se encontraba en las raíces de un árbol mirando el cielo nocturno. Allí se encontraba una luna bastante peculiar, estaba creciente, pero acostada y eso lo hizo recordar la declaración de la azabache, aquel astro se parecía a la sonrisa que puso cuando pronuncio esas dos débiles palabras, se reprendió mentalmente, aquella mujer era un mal recuerdo del pasado. ¿o no?

En invierno, al peli-plata le llegó la noticia que el lord del norte, el que lo igualaba en habilidad, se había comprometido con una mujer y eso lo sorprendió. Él era el tipo de hombre que no creía en el compromiso, y solo una hembra poderosa lo haría cambiar de opinión. Estaba invitado a una reunión donde se daría a conocer en sociedad a aquella mujer, y sin duda tenía curiosidad.

Llego al castillo del Lord Hatsu, muchos youkais de todas las razas se encontraban en la entrada, apenas tocó tierra, le abrieron un camino y le hicieron reverencia, él era el legendario Lord del Oeste. Nadie lo miraba directamente a los ojos, por miedo a congelarse como decían los rumores. Se deslizó galantemente, sin ni siquiera dirigir una mirada a los demás, su destino era el de ser visto y escuchado, no viceversa, y entró en el castillo. Pudo ver caras conocidas, unos cuantos guerreros y doncellas de todos los territorios, los otros monarcas y sus mujeres, hijos de pensadores, etc., nada entretenido. Ahí fue cuando lo sintió, ese aroma era inconfundible a flores silvestres y luz solar, de la montaña de gente, salía esa mujer que vestía un kimono largo y elegante, de un color blanco, con bordados en forma de pétalos de color azul y verde, su yukata era del mismo azul cielo de sus ojos, su cabello estaba recogido, hábilmente, con pinzas para no dejar cabello al aire, sino firmemente en su cabeza, pero como todo en ella, algunos pelos salían por su rostro y cuello, y más que avergonzarla, la hacían ver mejor.

La humana saludaba cordialmente a todos, y eso lo enfureció, aquel ser no pertenecía a esta clase social, ni siquiera a la raza, ¿entonces que hacía aquí? La vio dirigirse a otra habitación y molestó se acercó a Hatsu, dispuesto a pedirle que hiciera retirar a aquella miko, que él literalmente odiaba. Lo encontró hablando con los otros dos monarcas, y sin más se acercó. Primero escuchó que hablaban de lo bella que era la prometida del Lord del norte, y se detuvo a verlos, Hatsu tenía el cabello rojizo largo, con unos ojos turquesa y piel pálida, su cuerpo era del tamaño de él, tal vez un poco más bajo, sus marcas eran casi invisibles, un plateado pálido que formaba un copo de nieve, estaba en su frente y tres franjas solo del lado derecho de su mejilla, de un color negro. El Lord del este, era corpulento y mayor, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, su cabello era amarillo y largo recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos color esmeralda, sus marcas eran un sol naranja en su frente y una franja en cada mejilla de color lila. El ultimo era el joven Lord del sur, era como diez centímetros más bajo que los otros, su cabello era azul oscuro y, a diferencia de los demás, lo tenía hasta los hombros, cortado de una forma rara, casi adelantada a su época, tenía un flequillo que se alargaba de la ceja superior derecha a el hombro de la izquierda, casi cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero el hábilmente lo pasaba sobre su ceja izquierda para ver con claridad, sus marcas eran una gota de lluvia amarilla en su frente y sus tres franjas, solo del lado izquierdo, de color rosa pastel que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos violetas.

–Sesshomaru que bueno verte –saludo primero Hatsu, como buen anfitrión –me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación, a esta modesta reunión.

–¿Ya viste a la prometida de Hat? –inquirió el lord del sur, en susurro al peli-plata, este negó y vieron como el oji-turquesa se despidió de ellos– al principio me pareció la más hermosa de todas las mujeres presente, pero sin duda era también la más inteligente y agraciada –pausó para entrar en sus pensamientos –a nadie le agrado su raza, pero si Hat la escogió sin duda debe ser poderosa –concluyo el oji-violeta

– Aquella hembra me recuerda a alguien –comento el Lord del este –es tan mala mi memoria –agregó melancólico.

– ¿Cuál es la raza de la mujer? Hioken –pregunto el Daiyoukai del oeste al del sur, le estaba intrigando la procedencia de una mujer que tanta controversia hacia al reino.

– ¿No sabes? Pues es una... – fue interrumpido por la llegada del peli-fuego, con la alabada.

– Lord del oeste, me complace presentarle a mi prometida, su nombre es Kagome – pronuncio el Lord del norte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca se le había visto así.

– Humana –susurro Sesshomaru mirándola, sus ojos se abrieron unos segundos por la sorpresa, no podía creer que otra simple humana haya conquistado a otro youkai. La odió, pero también odió ese sentimiento ya reconocible en él, el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando Tenssaiga fue dada a su hermano y no a él, ese sentimiento muy humano, lo estaba embargando, celos.

– Taishou –saludo Kagome haciendo una reverencia –pensé que no iba a venir – mientras miraba desprevenidamente a ambos lados –¿Cómo esta Rin? –inquirió con interés.

– Bien –respondió solo por cortesía él.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie hablaba, se podía sentir lo incomodo del ambiente a kilómetros a la redonda. El Daiyoukai del oeste miraba con sentimientos horrendos a la mujer, que nunca le bajo la mirada, en sus ojos se podía denotar el amor hacia los ojos ofensores, pero no con la misma intensidad como antaño. La situación se calmó, en el momento en que anunciaron que ya iban a servir la comida. La miko se despidió y retiró. No queriendo molestarse más los Lords tomaron distintos caminos.

En la cena todo fue muy incómodo, nadie comía, era porque normalmente los youkais solo se alimentaban de presas recién cazadas. En la mesa, solo se hablaban de temas cotidianos, cada persona tenía su asiento designado, y a Kagome le correspondió, al lado derecho de Hatsu que estaba en la cabecera, y al lado izquierdo la madre de este, en la otra cabecera se encontraba el Lord más "anciano", y a los costados de este, los otros dos lords.

Después de la reunión en el comedor, todos volvieron a la sala de estar, cada lord había hablaba con sus guerreros más leales, y las doncellas solo hablaban cuando se lo permitían. Kagome permanecía con una youkai que parecía su sirvienta personal, saludaba a quien la saludara y de vez en cuando se acercaba a su prometido. Sesshomaru se encontraba en un lugar retirado, vigilando a la humana, analizando sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que ella había desaparecido de su vista, y con rapidez siguió su aroma. Ahora estaba en el jardín del castillo, y a lo lejos, observaba como la miko se adentraba a una pequeña choza, después de unos segundos, el también entró, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque él había escondido su youki, y cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, muchos sentimientos los embargaron.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la oji-cielo con cierto tono de disgusto mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde que había caído en su mejilla – ¡Lárgate! No te quiero ver –exclamó con fuerza mientras se erguía y contrario a lo que menciono, se retiró ella del lugar.

O eso intento hacer, ya que el demonio la tomo por la muñeca fuertemente y la encerró entre la pared y su fornido cuerpo.

– ¿Qué crees que haces demonio? ¡Suéltame ahora! –gritó fuertemente por lo que el peli-plata posó su mano en la boca de ella para que hiciera silencio

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer seduciendo a un lord? –preguntó pausadamente Sesshomaru en la oreja de la joven haciendo que esta se erizara, el corazón de ella estaba desbocado, no dejaba de latir, ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que este saliera de su pecho. Después de unos segundos, el Daiyoukai quitó su palma de la cara de la mujer y esta respiró con tranquilidad, él también se alejó unos centímetros sus cuerpos, ya que se sentía embriagado con el olor de ella.

– No pretendo nada – respondió la azabache lento –quiero mucho a Hatsu, y yo... –el Lord la interrumpió golpeando la pared detrás de ella, justo al lado de su rostro, espantando a la chica del futuro.

– No me engañas humana – susurró con una evidente furia escondida – no puedes sentir nada por ese hombre, porque estas enamorada de mi –aclaró con cierto tono de burla.

– ¿Y de dónde deduces que no siento nada por él? –Inquirió Kagome con molestia –tu nunca has amado –recalcó – y yo si lo he hecho, y no solo una vez sino dos –recordaron juntos al hanyou –además yo ya te olvidé y no te amo –comentó con decisión en su voz, pero no en su mirada.

– Mientes –dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella – tus ojos todavía muestran ese brillo – pausó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos –y, además, es imposible olvidarme –susurró en su oreja de nuevo, haciendo que la oji-cielo se estremeciera.

– Estas equivocado, puede que no te haya olvidado, pero si te he dejado de amar –aclaró la humana – y sí quiero a Hatsu y sé que seré capaz de amarlo –lo miró directamente a los orbes dorados cuando este volvió su rostro al de ella. Él ahora podía ver que no mentía, si lo estaba olvidando, y sin poder explicarlo algo en el oji-oro se rompió.

Unió sus labios en un parpadeo, no sabía porque lo hacía, simplemente ahora con fiereza sus bocas estaban danzando, la boca de ella sabía mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, este acto lo estaba enloqueciendo, ahora mismo se estaba volviendo adicto, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Kagome no le correspondía, solo él estaba rebajándose a disfrutar de aquel momento. Después sintió como ella luchaba contra su cuerpo, que estaba muy pegado al de ella, para liberarse, y con mucho esfuerzo se alejó.

Sintió un golpe en su mejilla, estaba tan metido en el recuerdo de lo sucedido que no pudo reaccionar para impedir la herida. Aquella inútil humana lo había cacheteado a pesar de que seguramente él le estaría cumpliendo un sueño, y eso lo molesto.

–¡Eres un monstruo! –exclamó ella mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a los labios –te odio – susurró la miko con un tono de voz que en realidad hacia creer ello – te odio Sesshomaru Taishou, más de lo que he odiado a alguien y de seguro, más de lo que odiare – pronunció mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Tonterías –dijo el hombre volteándose – no eres capaz de sentir odio, humana –esas palabras en su boca sonaron a mentira a pesar de la seguridad con las que las había pronunciado.

– Ahora lo soy –murmuró y salió de la choza rápidamente hacia la reunión, que él pensaba ya concluida.

Cuando la primera flor dio a entender el inicio de la primavera, su protegida salió disparada al jardín a tomarla entre sus manos. Hacía semanas de lo sucedido en las tierras del norte, y ahora su mente estaba hecha un caos, no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer ni un segundo del día, sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su voz, todo lo tenía hechizado. No se dejaba de preguntar que había sucedido con él, muchas veces había sentido la necesidad de ir y secuestrar a la miko, para que no estuviera durmiendo en los brazos de Hatsu y traerla a su castillo y poseerla. Sin duda lo único que deseaba era su cuerpo, nada más, solo era necesidad carnal. Le parecía estúpido, ese extraño sentimiento que tenía, pero estaba más que seguro que con el tiempo se le pasaría.

Esa mañana sentía algo extraño en el aire, fue en busca de Jaken, y lo encontró dormido al lado de la castaña. Lo despertó de una patada, necesitaba un mensajero que fuera a las tierras de norte para avisar al Lord del reino que podría venir mañana para solucionar las relaciones en la frontera.

Después de varias horas llego Jaken con el mensaje, no podría venir mañana, ya que en ese día seria la "unión" con su prometida y tenía cosas que suplir por obvias razones. Aquello lo molestó tanto que salió a meditar, lo que surgía en su pecho lo dañaba, esos celos lo estaban matando, necesitaba hacer algo para poseer a la chica del futuro. Y como un milagro le llego una idea, si iba y le proponía que se entregara a él, seguramente lo haría, ya que lo amaba, así el tranquilizaría sus instintos y todo estaría bien para sí mismo. Asegurado el éxito de su plan, se dirigió a las tierras del norte.

Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Hacía unos minutos había seguido el aroma de la azabache y lo guío a la cabaña cerca al jardín, la encontró adornando el lugar con flores y telas blancas. Eso le pareció ridículo, solo los humanos podrían ser tan estúpidos. Ella vestía un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, sin tirantes, que dejaba ver algo del inicio de sus pechos, este era largo, y también usaba una tiara con un velo, este estaba para atrás, cubriendo sus rizos azabaches sueltos, estaba ligeramente maquillada, y para los ojos del youkai se veía, perfecta.

Sin que ella lo esperara la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, de la sorpresa no se movió ni hizo nada, el oji-oro la movió e intento besarla, pero la oji-cielo giró su rostro y lo alejó de ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó alejándose más del Lord.

El no respondió, solo se limitó a acercarse a ella, a cada paso que él daba hacia adelante, ella retrocedía uno.

– ¿Qué pretendes Sesshomaru? –inquirió entre asustada y molesta.

– Vine aquí a poseerte –respondió mientras de un salto se acercaba a ella, y lastimosamente la pared hizo acto de presencia impidiéndole correr.

– Debes estar bromeando –comento la chica del futuro con una sonrisa –yo no te quiero a ti ni en pintura –aclaro viendo como el formaba una sonrisa burlona y se acercaba a sus labios.

– No niegues que lo deseas, solo será una vez, lo disfrutaras –pronunció contra los labios de la mujer de una manera ansiosa.

Y sin tiempo a reacciones tomo su boca con un deseo infinito, la besó de una manera malditamente apasionada. Posó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la humana y rápidamente la acomodó en el suelo, con su cuerpo cubriéndola como una manta. Kagome entendía que ese beso era solo para él, se sintió usada, pero la sorpresa la mantuvo en shock. Cuando la mano del Daiyoukai empezó a descender y se ubicó en la parte inferior del vestido de novia con la obvia intención de subirla, Kagomé reaccionó y lo separó rápidamente de ella con un ataque de energía purificadora.

– ¡Estás loco! – Exclamó fuertemente recuperando la respiración mientras tomaba el arco y la flecha –no te me vuelvas a acercar o te ataco –lo amenazó para luego salir corriendo a el castillo del norte.

Y ahí Sesshomaru lo entendió. La maldita maldición lo había atrapado, él, el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra, se había enamorado de una simple humana, había caído en la trampa de aquella hechicera. ¡Qué irónico! él simplemente deseaba que esa bruja nunca se le hubiera cruzado en el camino, así ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de la mujer que deseaba con toda el alma.

Aquella mujer que ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en la hembra de otro hombre, aquella mujer que lo había amado cuando ella odio, y ahora que él la ama más que cualquier otra cosa, ya no podría tenerla. Él mismo se había encargado de matar los sentimientos que Kagome sentía por él, él mismo había creado su maldición, él era la razón del odio que la oji-cielo tenía hacia él.

Así se dirigió a sus tierras, para encerrarse otra vez en su barrera personal, y llorar por dentro por perder lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.


End file.
